Multiple, Multiple
by Uchiha B
Summary: "An experiment's result needs to be tested and come out with the same solution multiple times in order to reach a conclusion." Kagome was more than sure that she regretted in participating in one of Sherlock's experiments. John isn't too happy either, IY/Sherlock one-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M (Naughtiness!)

* * *

Sore.

She was very, very sore and she grimaced when her panties shifted as she moved her legs. The cotton brushed across her lower area, which seemed far more sensitive than usual.

The pain wasn't all too pleasant and she finally opened her eyes to find herself in semi-familiar surroundings, _'Why do I feel like this?' _Kagome thought, jumping slightly when a hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Kagome?"

Oh, right...

"Kagome?" John asked in concern when she didn't answer, sitting up in the bed and scanning her body with a professional gaze that only came with years of medical experience, "Not too sore, are you?"

"You have no idea," She groaned, throwing him a smile when his worried look only grew at her answer, "Last night was..." She paused.

John couldn't blame her for not finishing her sentence since last night had _not _been a normal night at all, even for him and he lived with Sherlock Holmes.

The very same Sherlock Holmes that had caused the strange night to begin with.

"I'm terribly sorry," John sighed, shaking his head while Kagome sat up as well, her face twisting uncomfortably, "I'll make sure to box in his ears."

"Well, I did agree," Kagome bent her knees towards her chest, resting her head on them and gave him a pretty little smile, "Though I don't think I was really _all there _to disagree."

John felt a little manly pride at his newest girlfriend's comment, implying that her mind had been too clouded by lust to really turn down...

"Nine."

It was the drawl of a deep voice that had them both glancing over to the door, where Sherlock was standing in a dressing robe and pyjama pants, "I counted nine."

Kagome's first instinct was to cover herself with the blanket, but since Sherlock had already seen her without clothes, him seeing her in her sleep tank top and panties was probably not a big deal, "Yes, I can definitely feel the after-effects." She said dryly.

"What do you want, Sherlock?" John sighed, feeling like falling onto his back into his bed and ignoring the Consulting Detective, but he knew it would be pointless, "I'm sure you gathered the information you wanted and more." He grumbled.

"It was quite fascinating," Sherlock stated, walking into the room without invitation, much to John's ire, "I must thank you for your participation, Kagome." He said with a nod.

"You're welcome," Kagome replied with a bit of sarcasm, "I really do hope you got whatever you wanted to get out of it last night." She seriously did not know where he even came up with half the experiments to begin with, never mind the previous night's.

"I'd very well much like to try it again," Sherlock stood taller, immediately noticing John's annoyed frown, but he ignored it, "To see if you can be pushed even further."

"What's with the sudden interest?" John demanded, "You never seemed interested in sex before, not even in that stint with Irene Adler," His frown deepened when Sherlock didn't seem to show any sort of emotion when he mention that name, "So why now?"

"It is quite convenient," Sherlock simply stated, "I asked your permission for consent and you did not deny me."

"Glad I could help," Kagome muttered, stretching her legs, "But I'm pretty sure last night will be a one time thing."

"You seemed to enjoy my attentions yesterday," He gave her a pointed look, which she flushed at and gave a noise of indignation, "You became increasingly less coherent after the fourth."

"And I'm sore for it now," Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't even remember some parts of last night." She admitted.

"Because you passed out," John answered, his glare still directed towards Sherlock, "After he... 'joined' in, he managed to make you come nine times within one hour."

Kagome buried her head in her knees in embarrassment, "I hope you're not angry, John," She mumbled, "I was just lost in the moment."

"Of course not," John answered, giving her shoulder a few gentle strokes and threw Sherlock an annoyed look, "You got your research on multiple orgasms in women, now sod off and go make us all a cuppa."

Sherlock raised a brow and didn't even acknowledge John's demands as he looked back towards Kagome.

"An experiment's result needs to be tested and come out with the same solution multiple times in order to reach a conclusion," He said with that impassive, yet somehow vaguely interested tone, "I need to attempt it again."

Kagome threw a pillow at him.


End file.
